Neko's Apprentice (Shizuo Neko)
by K.L.U.78
Summary: Shizuo's a neko and gets an apprentice. Rated T to be safe. NOT a yaoi!


Disclaimer: I don't own Durarara!

a/n: I wrote this because my little sister would **not **stop bugging me about making a fan fiction for this anime. The characters will probably be a little on the OOC side since it's been a while since I last watched it. There is **one **original character of mine in this, don't like then don't read.

A train stopped so suddenly that it startled a girl awake, so she yawned, got up, and then exited the train. The girl's name was Angel, and even though she wouldn't admit it, she was half angel and half succubus. "Man, the sun sure does shine brightly here" Angel muttered as she shaded her eyes with her hand. She looked up just in time to see a vending machine flying at her, she could dodge it of course, but that was far too risky. So instead of dodging like she normally would, she intentionally got smacked by it.

"Oh dear, Shizu-chan, you hit an innocent bystander with that vending machine" Izaya said. "It's your fault you flea, I wouldn't get violent if you would stay out of Ikebakuro!" Shizuo yelled. Angel kicked the vending machine off of herself and then flipped onto her feet. "Jeez, that seriously hurt!" Angel exclaimed as she moved her wings under her coat. "Are you alright young lady?" Izaya asked Angel with a smile.

"Get the hell away from me you damn parasite" Angel said to Izaya menacingly. Izaya was taken aback and Shizuo started laughing his ass off, and then hit the ground. Angel got irritated because Izaya wasn't backing off, so she punched him with all her strength and sent him flying. Shizuo's cat ears perked and his cat tail twitched when he was finished laughing, and then he stood up, brushing the dust off of his uniform. "You wouldn't happen to be Heiwajima Shizuo, would you?" Angel asked politely after wiping her hand on her jeans.

Yes I am, and your name would be?" Shizuo asked Angel as he held out his hand for her to shake. "My name is Angel" she said and took a hold of Shizuo's hand, then shook it. "It's nice to meet you Angel" Shizuo said politely, and then removed his sunglasses. "It's nice to meet you too Heiwajima-san, you're quite strong" Angel said with a small smile. "I know I am, this strength is nothing but a curse" Shizuo replied with a sigh.

"Why do you say that? I think it's pretty cool that you can throw vending machines" Angel said. "So, what brings you to the town of Ikebakuro?" Shizuo asked, changing the subject. "Oh, there was an advertisement in the newspaper about someone here needing an apprentice" Angel said casually. "Oh, do you know who that someone is?" Shizuo asked while feeling a little confused. "I don't know; the person who answered the phone when I called the number just told me to find you" Angel answered.

"Did the person who answered the phone give you their name at least?" Shizuo asked, he had a strange feeling she was leaving out information. "He said his name was Hanajima Yuuhei" Angel answered, "Though I have no idea why he would tell me to find you." "I guess he wanted me to take you to him" Shizuo said as his ears and tail twitched. Poor Angel had to resist the urge to tackle Shizuo down and play with his ears; she had a weakness for cute things but hated admitting it. "Well, follow me then please" Shizuo said as he walked off and flicked his tail subconsciously.

Angel followed Shizuo and was trying to think of a good conversation starter, after a couple of minutes, one came to mind. "So, um, Hanajima-san is an actor, right?" Angel asked. "Yea, he is, have you seen any of his movies?" Shizuo replied. "I've seen all of them actually, he's very talented and fits his roles as if he was born for them" Angel stated. "You're the first girl I've met who hasn't gushed over his looks" Shizuo said. "I **hate** girls who only admire people for their looks or money" Angel said as she ripped a pole out of the ground without thinking about it, "I'll kill them!"

"There's no need to kill them, most of his fans are young teenage girls, please put the pole back where it belongs" Shizuo said nervously. "Shit, oops" Angel muttered with a blush as she slammed the pole back into the ground where she had ripped it out of. "You have the same reaction to shallow girls that I have to that flea" Shizuo muttered. "If you ignored that maggot, your life would be much easier because he wouldn't have any fun picking on you" Angel said. "Did you just call Izaya a maggot?" Shizuo asked with a laugh as he stopped outside of an apartment door.

"Yes, I did" Angel said with a small laugh herself, "I've been dealing with people like him for as long as I can remember." _When the hell did we get to an apartment complex and outside of an apartment?_ Angel thought. Shizuo knocked on the door, there was the sound of footsteps, and then the door was unlocked and opened. "Onii-san, what are you doing here?" a boy, who looked to be around Angel's age, maybe a little older, asked. "Nice going Kasuka, we just revealed the secret of us being brothers to this girl" Shizuo said as he pointed to Angel.

"Uh" was Angel's only response as she forgot to breathe for a moment, and not because of Kasuka's looks, she preferred more ruggedly handsome guys. "Oh, did you see the advertisement? Are you Angel?" Kasuka asked in his typical emotionless voice. Angel merely nodded and then Kasuka said "Then please come in, you too Onii-san." Shizuo walked into the apartment, but Angel was rooted to the spot and blushing because she was embarrassed. "Are you going to come in?" Kasuka asked Angel, who still hadn't started breathing again.

A minute of not breathing later and Angel fainted due to the lack of oxygen to her brain. Kasuka caught Angel and blinked, "Well, this is going to be a bit of a complication" he muttered. "Looks like you made another girl faint Kasuka, better hope she doesn't join your fan club" Shizuo deadpanned. "That would only complicate things further, we have much to discuss" Kasuka muttered to himself. "I figured this would happen" Shizuo said with a sigh and then walked over to Angel and put smelling salts under her nose.

"Yow, that burns the nose!" Angel yelled as she woke up and slapped the smelling salts out of Shizuo's hand. "Well, at least you're awake now" Shizuo said casually, earning him a glare that he ignored. "Yes I am, no thanks to the horrid smell and burn of smelling salts" Angel said while rubbing her nose. "Sorry, but it was the quickest remedy I could think of since girls tend to faint around Kasuka" Shizuo replied. "I didn't faint because of your brother" Angel said while **still **trying to clear the smell from her nostrils.

"Then why did you faint?" Shizuo asked as he picked up a glass of milk Kasuka had set down for him. "I fainted because I forgot how to breathe, Hanajima-san is one of my idols, nothing more" Angel responded. "So Kasuka, what the hell do you need an apprentice for anyways?" Shizuo asked and then drank the milk. "She's not here to be my apprentice, you just jumped to that conclusion" Kasuka stated. "Then who is she going to be the apprentice of? I hope not Izaya, he pisses everyone off" Shizuo said.

"I'm not here to be the apprentice of that worm either, I would end up killing him" Angel said. "Then who are you here to be the apprentice of?" Shizuo asked in confusion, and Angel merely smiled at him. Realization dawned on Shizuo and he lost the ability to speak for a few moments. "Why the hell do **I** need an apprentice?!" Shizuo asked angrily as he picked up a chair. "Angel can help you learn to control your strength, and you can help her to control hers as well" Kasuka said.

"Heiwajima-san, could you please put down that chair?" Angel asked nervously, so Shizuo put it down, but not without sighing first. "Why do I have the feeling I don't get a choice in the matter?" Shizuo asked while rubbing the bridge of his nose. "You do have a choice, I'm not going to force you to take me on as an apprentice" Angel said. "I was mostly talking to Kasuka when I said that, but okay then" Shizuo muttered. "Onii-san, you know I won't force anything on you" Kasuka stated.

"Do you happen to have anywhere to stay?" Shizuo asked, but he had a feeling he knew the answer. "I have money for a motel, but not for very long" Angel replied, "I'll be looking for work and a place during my stay there." "If you knew you weren't going to have many plans ready, why did you come here?" Shizuo asked. "I had to get away from my older sister, I love her to death but she's suffocating me with her overprotective habit" Angel said with a shudder. "Well if you're going to be my apprentice, I guess you can stay with me, I'll sleep on the couch and you can have my room" Shizuo replied.

"I can't accept that, it's your apartment and I don't want to burden you" Angel said. "You're staying with me like it or not" Shizuo said stubbornly with his arms crossed. Angel's feathers ruffled beneath her coat, responding to her agitation about being bossed around, but she sighed instead of arguing. "Fine, but if I'm going to stay with you, I'll sleep on the couch and when I get a job I'll pay half the bills" Angel replied. "Alright, it's a deal then" Shizuo said and offered his hand for Angel to shake.

Angel took ahold of Shizuo's hand and shook it, then gasped when she felt like heat had just consumed her hand, so she jerked it backwards. _What the hell was that? _she thought frantically, but made sure her body language was relaxed. Shizuo blinked in surprise when he felt the sensation too, but before he had pulled his hand back, Angel had yanked hers away. "Um, should we get going? I have a lot of stuff I need to memorize so I can live in this city" Angel said. "Yea, follow me, see you later Kasuka" Shizuo said as he walked out of the apartment with a wave of his hand.

"Have a nice rest of the day Onii-san, you too Angel" Kasuka said, and then got back to work so he could memorize his script. _They're attracted to each other already, not quite how I planned things, but oh well _Kasuka thought. _I get the felling Hanajima-san planned something, __now I just have to figure out what _Angel thought. "Angel, you're lagging behind" Shizuo said, efficiently snapping Angel out of her thoughts. "Oh, I'm sorry Heiwajima-san" Angel said as she ran to catch up to Shizuo, "Jeez, you have a long stride."

"I only have a long stride because I'm so tall, and I don't mean to be offensive, but you're kind of short" Shizuo said as he looked back at Angel. "Hey, I can't help that my older sister got the tall genes and I got the short ones" Angel protested. "What's your older sister like? I'm just curious" Shizuo said as he slowed down his pace and did his best to shorten his stride. "Isabelle is kind of withdrawn, but she's really tall and gorgeous, she just doesn't know it" Angel said with a fond smile. "You must love her very much" Shizuo said thoughtfully.

"I do, but sometimes she drives me so crazy due to how overprotective she can be" Angel said, "It took me **forever **to convince her to let me move away." "I'm sure she's just worried about you, after all, you were moving to a completely unfamiliar place" Shizuo said. "That's true, I would probably react the same way if her and I's roles were switched" Angel replied. "It's an older sibling's job to worry about the younger siblings, whether the younger like it or not" Shizuo said with a laugh. "Do you worry about Hanajima-san?" Angel asked curiously.

"I worry about him every day, especially around some of his fan girls" Shizuo said, "They can get a little psychotic." "I know a couple of psychotic people, but they're not fan girls" Angel said. "Care to share their names?" Shizuo asked, and then pretended to pout when Angel shook her head. "Not a chance Heiwajima-san, I can't break my promise to never reveal their names to strangers" Angel said. "You're a loyal friend, I wish I could have a friend like that, but I scare people" Shizuo muttered.

"You don't scare me at all, I've met plenty of scarier people with a lot more strength" Angel said as she walked beside Shizuo, thankful for him shortening his stride. _I wish I w__as at least a little bit taller, definitely don't want to be Isabelle's height though _Angel thought as she looked up at the sky. "The sun is going to set soon, it's really pretty when you're watching it on top of one of the buildings" Shizuo said, yet again snapping Angel out of her thoughts. "Where I come from, the sun set is easy to see whether you're on top of buildings or not" Angel murmured. "Must be nice, there's also so much pollution in the air that it makes it hard to breathe" Shizuo complained.

"I have to agree with you on that, it is hard to breathe when you're not used to this kind of air" Angel said. "Do you get the feeling Kasuka is planning something but won't tell either of us what it is?" Shizuo asked randomly. "Yes I do, but for all we know, we could be wrong" Angel answered and put her hands behind her head as she walked. "Well, being wrong **is **a possibility, but I'm usually right when I suspect something when it comes to my little brother" Shizuo said with a grimace. "Heiwajima-san, you're about to crash into a pole" Angel said bluntly.

"Huh?" Shizuo said as he stopped short of crashing into the pole, "Well the pole would be more damaged than I would." "That's beside the point, the pole **would** take more damage but it would still hurt" Angel stated. "That's true, thanks for warning me before I got myself injured" Shizuo said and smiled at Angel, who blushed and looked away. "Y-you're welcome" Angel stuttered while still looking at the ground. "Hey look, we're at my apartment complex already, time sure flies when you're talking" Shizuo said.

Angel looked up at the apartment complex and blinked, it was a little run down, but at least it was a place to stay. "Come on, my apartment is this way" Shizuo asked as he walked into the hallway and then turned right. Angel ran after him, only to bump into him when he stopped suddenly in front of what she assumed was his front door. "Ouch, you sure are built beneath those clothes" Angel said while rubbing her nose. "Yea, sorry about that" Shizuo said nervously and then unlocked the door and walked inside.

Angel walked in after Shizuo and looked around, noticing that the apartment was quite cozy despite the outside appearance of the complex. "Nice place, it definitely looks better inside than it does outside" Angel said, causing Shizuo to laugh a little once he sat down. "Yea, the outside appearance tends to repel people" Shizuo replied. "It's not exactly in a nice part of the neighborhood though, is it?" Angel asked a little nervously. "This is a better street than most of the streets in this city" Shizuo responded.

"Are there gangsters in this city? Because if there are, I tend to end up getting in fights with them whether I want to or not" Angel said. "Yes, unfortunately there are gangsters, though not all of them are bad people" Shizuo replied. "Well, I hope I can avoid them, I don't really feel like getting into a bunch of street fights again" Angel mumbled. "Are you hungry?" Shizuo asked and then walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge. "No, I ate something before I got off of the train, but thank you for the offer" Angel said.

"Umm, are you tired? If you are, I'll let you be" Shizuo said as he rubbed his head, he had **no **idea how to make a girl feel comfortable. "Yes I am, and thank you for letting me stay with you Heiwajima-san" Angel said as she looked back at him and smiled. _Whoa, she's even prettier when she smiles; I wonder why she wears that coat though_ Shizuo thought. "Uh, you're welcome, see you tomorrow morning" Shizuo said and practically bolted into his room. "Right, see you tomorrow" Angel muttered and then removed her jacket once Shizuo disappeared from sight and stretched her wings out.

"Jeez, I hate keeping them folded like that, but it's the only way to hide them beneath this thing" Angel muttered. What she wasn't aware of, was that Shizuo had peeked out of his bedroom and his eyes widened when he saw her wings. _Okay, she's pretty and she has wings, what is this girl? _Shizuo thought as he quietly closed his door. He decided to eavesdrop through his bedroom door since Angel talked to herself just loud enough for him to hear. "Man, I bet Heiwajima-san and his brother would freak out if they knew I was half succubus and half angel" Angel continued muttering.

Shizuo cracked open his door again and blinked in surprise when he saw her take a sword out of its sheathe and start cleaning it. It looked like it had blood on it, so he felt a little nervous about that, but he wouldn't mention it in the morning. _I'm a terrible person, why am I s__pying on a kid? _Shizuo thought in frustration. When Angel finished cleaning it, she put it back in the sheathe and then both disappeared right before Shizuo's eyes. _Holy crap! It just disappeared! _Shizuo thought and closed his door quietly despite the inner panic attack he was having.

The next day, Shizuo woke up to smelling eggs and bacon being cooked, so he yawned and got up, then walked into the kitchen. There was Angel, with her jacket off, but no wings, cooking the food. "That smells good" Shizuo said and saw that she had put out a glass of milk for him. "How do you like your eggs and bacon cooked Heiwajima-san?" Angel asked as switched between cooking the two items. "I like my eggs fried with the edges crispy and I like my bacon crispy but not burnt" Shizuo answered.

"Okay, I guess I'm done with your serving then" Angel said as she slid the eggs and bacon onto a plate for Shizuo and put a napkin and fork near it. "Have you eaten anything yet?" Shizuo asked as he grabbed the plate, fork, napkin, and glass of milk and then put all four things on the table. "I'm cooking mine right now, you don't have to wait to eat you know" Angel said as she looked over her shoulder. "It's polite to wait for others to sit before you begin eating. Then again, I usually just order take out, this is the first time I've ever had anyone cook for me" Shizuo mumbled. "Well, I figured I should at least cook decent meals for you while living here, but I'm still going to get a job" Angel replied as she cooked her own food.

"I don't see why you're so bent on getting a job, you're supposed to be my apprentice, though that is a little old-fashioned if you ask me" Shizuo muttered. "I refuse to be a free loader" Angel said with an indignant huff as she scrambled the eggs she was making for herself and then poured them onto her plate, and then slid the bacon onto it. She grabbed a napkin and fork for herself and put the pots and spatula she had used for cooking into the sink. She filled both with hot water so nothing would stick, deciding to wait to wash them until she had eaten and then went over to the table. "I still have a feeling Kasuka set this up for a devious reason" Shizuo grumbled.

"Why are you so suspicious of his motives? He's your little brother isn't he?" Angel asked with obvious confusion, as if Shizuo was being weird. "Yes he's my little brother, and as innocent as he may look on the outside, beneath that angelic appearance is a mischievous spirit" Shizuo grumbled. Angel tensed a little bit at that statement even though she knew it was aimed at Kasuka, and she prayed that Shizuo didn't notice the change in her body language. Shizuo **did **notice, but he didn't say anything about it even though he wanted to, he just started eating. Angel ate too and noticed that Shizuo was shifting a little; she wondered if maybe he was uncomfortable with the silence, she thought it was nice personally.

"Damn it, I forgot to use the restroom before I came into the kitchen, the smell of food distracted me" Shizuo grumbled as he continued shifting. Angel had to swallow her food before she could stifle her laugh, because if she tried to stifle it with food in her mouth, she'd choke. "Then use the restroom, you'll be a lot more comfortable afterward" Angel said while trying not to laugh. Shizuo jumped up out of his seat and then ran to the bathroom, and when the door slammed; Angel covered her mouth to muffle the laughter that escaped. "What an amusing human being" Angel mumbled when she finished laughing and then finished her food and got up to put the dishes in the sink.

Shizuo came out of the bathroom a couple of minutes later, sat back down, and then finished his food and walked into the kitchen to see Angel washing the dishes she had used. "You know, you don't have to do the dishes, you're my guest after all" he said. Angel looked up and smiled at Shizuo, whose face turned red as a beet when he saw how much prettier she looked when she was smiling. "I don't mind doing chores, hey, are you okay? Your face is all red Heiwajima-san" Angel said with concern. "I-I'm fine, you're just really pretty when you smile" Shizuo mumbled.

"I'm pretty when I smile?" Angel asked in confusion, she had been told that before, but only by her ex-boyfriend who had tried to kill her when he had found out her secret. Although she didn't want to admit it, being told she was pretty when she smiled brought back the trauma of him trying to kill her after her ex had said that. _No, I can't let what happened in the past affect my future, calm down Angel _she thought to herself. "Yea, you are" Shizuo said, "Not that you're not pretty any other time." "Thank you for that compliment Heiwajima-san, you're quite attractive yourself" Angel said with a smile.

Shizuo blushed more when Angel smiled at him again and all he helped her finish the dishes, since some of them had to be put up on a shelf she couldn't reach. "I don't see why you feel the need to help, you're a guest and shouldn't have to do the work" Shizuo said. "I'm not a guest, I'm you apprentice and I'll help any way I can" Angel said stubbornly. "You're a stubborn girl, you know that don't you?" Shizuo asked with a small smile. "Yes I know, my sister would say it to me all the time when I would refuse to let her help me deal with bullies" Angel said.

"You sister was a smart girl then, but did she actually listen when you told her you didn't want the help?" Shizuo asked curiously. "Nope, she actually went after them and made everyone afraid of me, though I know she only wanted to protect me" Angel replied with a sigh. "There's another reason why people were afraid of you, wasn't there?" Shizuo asked. _Ack, does he know what I am? _Angel thought worriedly. "Yea, my strength scared the hell out of them too" Angel answered nervously.

One year went by and life with Shizuo was great, though Angel still hadn't admitted to him what she was. She didn't think he'd react like her ex-boyfriend would, but the thought of exposing herself to another human still scared her. _Well it's now or never, because this isn't just to get the subjec__t off of my chest, I want to know how he feels about me too _Angel thought. She walked into the apartment and blinked as she saw Shizuo was passed out on the couch, and he smelled a little bit like booze. "Really Heiwajima-san, you got drunk again? You know what it does to you" Angel grumbled.

Angel thought about waking Shizuo up the normal way, but a better idea popped into mind. She leaned down and pressed her lips gently to his, making sure the Succubus kiss power was inactive. Shizuo opened his eyes to Angel kissing him and then smirked as he grabbed her head and kissed her back. She jumped away, startled, and then glared when she realized Shizuo had been pretending to be asleep. "You can be so manipulative sometimes Heiwajima-san, it's not very nice" she grumbled. "But I finally got to kiss you, so it works for me" Shizuo said without shame.

"Have you no shame? I'm not even eighteen yet Heiwajima-san" Angel said sullenly, but she was hiding her face behind her hands to cover her blush. "Why should I have shame when it comes to someone I care deeply for?" Shizuo asked, his ears perking and his tail twitching cutely. Angel couldn't take it anymore, she **had **to touch his ears and tail or she felt like she would die. "Uh Angel, what are you doing?" Shizuo asked nervously when he saw a glint in Angel's eyes. Before he knew it, she had jumped onto him and was petting his ears and tail, which made him purr.

"Oh my god you're so cute when you're purring!" Angel squealed as she continued petting Shizuo and making him purr. "Ah, stop it, this is embarrassing Angel" Shizuo said as he tried to get her to stop petting him. "No way, you're so cuuuute!" Angel squealed again, continuing to pet him and make him purr. "Angel, that's enough already! Stop petting me right now!" Shizuo yelled, snapping her out of her daze. "S-sorry, I couldn't hold it in anymore, I've wanted to pet you since day one" Angel admitted with a blush.

"Oh, why did you keep it hidden for so long then? You could have just asked" Shizuo said with a smile and Angel hid her face again. _God, I feel so awkward right now _she thought to herself. "Oh yea, Kasuka asked us to come over, so let's go right now" Shizuo said and grabbed Angel's hand, making her heart beat wildly. "O-okay" Angel stuttered as they walked outside, and suddenly both of them tensed. "The air stinks, a lot" Shizuo growled.

"Just ignore him, let's go visit Hanajima-san please" Angel said as she tugged on Shizuo's hand worriedly. "Oh, right, let's go then" Shizuo said as he started walking and Angel walked besides, then again with him holding her hand she couldn't exactly walk behind him. "I wonder why Hanajima-san wants us to visit him" Angel mumbled to herself. "Who knows? I guess we'll find out when we get there" Shizuo said, and then he tensed up again. "Grr, he's getting closer, I can smell it" Shizuo grumbled as he kept walking with Angel.

"Shizu-chan, how nice to see you again, you've been neglecting me lately" Izaya said with a pout. "What am I? Your boyfriend? You're a pathetic excuse for a human being" Shizuo growled. "Eh?" was Izaya's brilliant response, "When did you become so good at insulting me? Not that I'm offended." Angel started getting irritated and her normal breathing exercise wasn't helping in the least bit. "Just go away Izaya, I don't have time for your petty crap" Shizuo said and walked away with Angel.

"It's because of that girl, you have feelings for her, don't you Shizu-chan?" Izaya asked, trying to aggravate Shizuo. Shizuo looked back at Izaya and said, "Yes, I do have feelings for Angel." Angel's face turned red as a beet again and she used one hand to cover it. _H-Heiwajima-san has feelings for me? _Angel thought and then she felt pure happiness course through her. Izaya, however, was completely taken aback, normally saying stuff like that pissed off Shizuo.

"You've become tame, but you'll always be a monster Shizu-chan" Izaya said with a hint of anger. Angel felt her temper completely flare so she let go of Shizuo's hand and turned toward Izaya, her anger making her eyes glow red. "Shut the hell up! If anyone here is a monster, it's you, you damn leech!" Angel yelled, and her wings ripped through her shirt. "However, the biggest monster here is me; I'm not human at all! I'm half angel and half succubus!" Angel roared as she drew her sword and through it at Izaya. Izaya's eyes widened and he barely managed to dodge the sword that Angel had thrown at him, but next thing he knew, a vending machine slammed into his entire body and made him hit the side of a building.

"Ugh" Izaya said as he felt some of his bones break, and then the machine was lifted off of him by Angel. "Next time you try something with Heiwajima-san, I'll kill you" Angel snarled and then stormed off toward Shizuo. Izaya's eyes closed, but not before he saw Shizuo take out his phone and heard him calling for an ambulance. Angel stopped right in front of Shizuo, finally realizing that she had lost control and that her wings were showing. Suddenly she wanted to run away, and she tried, but Shizuo caught her arm and then pulled her against him.

"I already knew, I overheard you muttering the first night we started living together, and I'm not afraid Angel" Shizuo said comfortingly. "But I'm a monster, I can kill without hesitation if need be" Angel said as she looked up at Shizuo. "In some shape or form everyone is a monster, even the most human person can have a monstrous side" Shizuo said. Angel wiped at her eyes as tears started falling, but Shizuo grabbed her arms with one hand and used the other to wipe her tears away. "I-I thought you w-would hate me i-if you s-saw me l-lose control" Angel said while crying.

"I don't hate you, and I'll never try to kill you like your ex-boyfriend did" Shizuo said. "How did you know about that?" Angel asked while her eyes widened in shock. "You think I didn't do some research of my own?" Shizuo asked and then laughed when he saw Angel become more shocked. "I love you Angel" Shizuo said and then kissed Angel right on the lips without her initiating it herself. "I love you too" Angel said and then kissed Shizuo back.

Kasuka was watching the two of them interact, and a real smile actually crossed his face for once. "Looks like things went according to plan after all" he muttered. "It could have ended badly you know, manipulating things like this is dangerous" Angel's sister, Isabelle, said. "I knew what the risks were, I wouldn't have done it if I hadn't" Kasuka replied. "You really are a brat you know, but you definitely helped my little sister find happiness" Isabelle said, and then she flew through a hole in the roof.

a/n: Yuck, cliché ending…Sorry about it sucking, I'm really not good at writing.


End file.
